ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Zetton
Appearance Death Zetton looks similar to Pedanium Zetton except layered with much more armor and a slightly more dinosaur appearance. Cdr made a joke design that's basically Pedanium Zetton with Zetton II as the Zetton component. This is the one in the infobox. History Ultraman Jack (Redux Continuity) Death Zetton was created by Alien Bat in an attempt to take over Earth. He knew that since the time of Redux's coming to Earth, the ultras feared a two alien bioweapons, Zetton and King Joe. The two had defeated their respective ultras with relative ease, Zetton even killing Redux before the ultra defeated it in a second round after being revived. He knew where the remains of Zetton and King Joe were, the Science Patrol and Ultra Garrison had stored their pieces in a highly advanced vault. Alien Bat disguised himself as an Japanese official to gain access to the vault where he stole their pieces, and worked with Alien Baltan Belten Jr. to rebuild them into something new. The two announced themselves to the host of Ultraman Jack, Hideki Goh in order to scare both of them into maybe not fighting. Alien Bat and Beltan Jr. unleashed the new Death Zetton upon Tokyo and rampage about. Their strategy had worked with Ultraman Jack who refused to transform as the aliens and Death Zetton rampaged around the city. After some encouragement from Hideki and discussing plans with MAT, they went to fight the aliens. Hideki transformed into Jack went into fight the Bat, Belten Jr., and Death Zetton. MAT came in and fired an explosive, the same one used on the original Zetton, and weakened Death Zetton. Ultraman Jack then fought with the Improved Space Dinosaur while MAT fought against Bat and Belten Jr. Eventually, Jack destroyed Death Zetton and then after Bat and Belten Jr., ending the their invasion. Even though Jack was supposed to leave after being victorious, he decided to stay bonded with Hideki to protect Earth against whatever the next threat was going to be. Ultraman Redux, Ultraseven, and Jack: Fight! The Great Battle To Save The Earth! Death Zetton is set to appear in the roleplay along with Redux Tyrant and Bosugon. Ultraman Lightning Death Zetton will appear in this series as the first weapon of the Zettonian/Pedan hybrids known as the Alien Drache. Something Cdr wants to use him in something. Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness Super Death Zetton will appear in this crossover. Forms - Normal= Death Zetton |-|Normal= |-|Lightning= The common variant of Death Zetton. :;Stats *Height: 75m *Weight: 53,000 Tons *Place of Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons ::;Standard * Hyper Buster Fireball: A stronger version of the One Trillion Degree Fireball, combined with the power of King Joe Black's Hyper Pedanium Buster. It inherits the latter attack's ability to home in on its targets. * Death Zetton Ripper: Death Zetton's version of the Zetton Breaker. Using the orbs and crystal on its chest, Death Zetton can absorb a beam attack and then fire a beam from the crystal on its chest, resembling a mix of the Zetton Breaker and Thunder Killer's Timer Lightning. However, it is not an electric beam. * Explosive Teleport: By teleporting, he can leave behind a ball of minus energy that explodes. He can teleport just as rapidly as any other Zetton. * Electric Barrier: Death Zetton can create a Showa-style Zetton Barrier surrounded in (not made of) electricity, capable of blocking attacks and zapping foes on contact. It can also absorb any electrical attacks that it contacts with, boosting it's defense capability. * Eldritch Light Bullets: Death Zetton can fires the Zetton Light Bullet from his face enhanced with energy of the Dest Ray/Eldritch Shot. * Dest Laser: Death Zetton fire a red Dest Ray/Eldritch Shot from his face. When it hits the opponent, the opponent not only gets damaged, but also gets stunned as well. Not only that, when the beam hits something it releases a red smoke that can suffocate it's opponent. * Death Wave: A powerful wave of red electricity releashed from the ground he stands on, it can immobilize foes. * Electrocuting Chop Barrage: Death Zetton jumps and sits onto the opponent before it sends a barrage of chop attacks. These chops are able to surge electrical current going through the opponent, and electrocute those around him. * Stormcloud Fog: When he needs to leave an area unseen, Death Zetton can emit deep fog from the vents on his shoulders and hips. This fog is electrically charged, meaning it can interfere with or even shut down machines, and shock beings, that go into it. ::;Lightning-Exclusive * Drachium: Death Zetton's armor is formed from Drachium, a Pedanium-Zettonium alloy. ** Durability: Drachium retains the durability of Pedanium and Zettonium combined, allowing Death Zetton to survive tough beatings and powerful beams. However, hitting it in the same place enough times will eventually weaken and break its armor. ** Strength: Thanks to its Drachium structure, Death Zetton's physical strength is enhanced to incredible levels, capable of defeating Ultraman Lightning with mostly just physical blows and holding its own against Ultraman Mebius even when the more experienced Ultra was finding ways around all its defenses. - Super= Super Death Zetton Super is a much more powerful version of Death Zetton. :;Powers and Weapons TBA - }} Trivia *Death Zetton's name is based on the term, Death Sentence. *Death Zetton's conception came before the announcement of Pedanium Zetton. *Design by Cdr. The image was originally created as a joke about how this version of Zetton is based on Pedanium Zetton, and serves as a replacement for Zetton II in the Redux continuity version of Jack. **Super Death Zetton was designed by MoarCrossover. Category:Zetton Variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Ultraman Redux Category:Roleplays Category:Free-To-Use Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity